Soon My Love,
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob have been together for a short time, they love each other so, but randomly one day Renesmee brings something up. Something that Jacob has to think long and hard about, and needs to keep from Edward and all costs.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee's body is glistening with water as she exits the water. I stare at her, smile on my face as she walks over to me as I lay down on the beach towel. Her dark green bikini clings to her body, just like her long auburn hair.

"I'm cold," Nessie tells me, leaning against my body. A small sigh leaves her. "So much better." I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

Renesmee is almost six years old, we began to date just a short time ago, when she was around five and a half. She's beautiful, so mature. I love her so much. When she became of the age of four, we began to be more and more attracted to each other. The only things we did were share secret kisses, little dates to the movies. We needed to make sure that her father and mother wouldn't find out. And they didn't, not until later when Edward took in one of my memories from the date I was thinking of at the time. It was a memory from when we were at the park, one somewhat similar to Bella's and Edwards, but our own. It's near the reservation, lush green grass, beautiful yellow and blue flowers. We lay in the grass, me gently kissing her cheek as we hold each other close. After that Bella forced the three of us down after calming down Edward from the anger he felt towards me being with his little girl. We all talked, and decided that Renesmee and I could actually date when she was a little bit into five years. So, we waited and began to date when we could. It's been smooth sailing since then.

"Jacob,"

"Yes Nessie?"

"I love you," she whispers, looking up at me.

"I love you too Ness," I kiss her forehead and she moves her body, laying it upon mine. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her body down.

Our kisses are slow, but as the minutes go by, they become quicker. More passionate. Renesmee places her hands upon my chest, and I place my hands onto her ass, I grip it and she moans into my mouth. She runs her hands to my shoulders and grips them, kissing me harder.

"Jacob," she says into my mouth.

"Mm?" She leans up slightly and then looks down into my eyes.

"I want to have sex."


	2. Chapter 2

Quickly I pick Renesmee off of my body and place her down besides me. I stand up from the towel and begin to pick things up, packing them up.

"Jake...?"

"No,"

"Why no? We've been together for a while now, I think it's time for us to do go this extra step."

"Renesmee, no, you are not even six yet. I am taking you home, now." I collect all of the things and then take her hand, I hand her the cover up she brought with her and she puts it on, smug look on her face. The two of us walk back to her home, silent as we do so. Around halfway there she speaks.

"Do you not want me?"

"Renesmee, of course I want you. But I can't have you right now. Imagine if Edward were to find out." She stops in her tracks, gripping my hand and pulling me back.

"We could keep it from him, you know we could Jake."

"No, we wouldn't be able too. We would be thinking about it, picturing it all the time. You know we would."

She begins to pout as she releases my hand and then begins to walk back to the cottage. I roll my eyes, releasing a sigh as I walk after her. When we get to the cottage I walk her up to the front door. She begins to walk inside and I take her hand, pulling her back to me.

"I love you," I tell her before bending down and pressing my lips against hers. She was slightly tense at first and then relaxed onto my body.

"I love you too," I press one last kiss to her forehead before releasing her, moving away from the cottage. "Good night Jacob," she whispers as she walks into her home, parents inside waiting for her.

When I get back to the reservation, I phase and begin to patrol. Nothing eventful happens until I get back to my home. I phase back into my human form and walk into my bedroom. I need my own home, I cannot live with my father anymore. I sat down on my bed, took out my laptop and then began to search for apartment buildings. While I do so, my cell phone vibrates. I raise it and check who it is from.

Nessie.

I open the text message and smile when I see it. A cute little picture of the two of us that we took earlier at the beach. We're laying down on the towel, bodies pressed together. I download it and turn it into my phones background. I look back at the message and look at the writing underneath.

**Jake, do you have work tomorrow?**

I write her back, **No, I don't, would you like to do something? Pick me up from school and go somewhere?**

I smile, **I would love that darling, I will see you when you get off of school. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I have my motorcycle parked outside of the high school Renesmee is currently going too, when she becomes more mature she will be switching to the reservations high school for the last few years while she is in school. Edward has no idea that I take Renesmee on the bike at times. We manage to keep those thoughts from him. A smile moves over my face as I see her walking out of the school entrance. She's dressed in ripped shorts that go down halfway down her thighs, a T-shirt, and boots. Her hair flows down her back as she walks over to me, moving the other strap over her shoulder. She kisses my cheek and then moves onto the back of the back, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hey lover," she whispers into my ear as I start up the bike, driving off from the corner. The two of us drive, I have something planned for the two of us. I take her into the forest, to our little area in it with the flowers and lush grass. I stop my bike a short ways away and we walk into the area, hand in hand. "This is so romantic Jacob,"

I smile as the two of us walk into the middle, sitting down in the middle. I pull her body close to me. Around us is a nice little platter with chocolate and fruit, besides it is a small bottle of champagne. We lay down besides each other, sharing sweet kisses and drinks of champagne. After we finish our fruit and chocolate we lay down, holding out bodies close.

"Jake, this was so romantic."

"I'm happy you think so darling," the two of us are quiet for a few more moments.

"Jacob, I have to ask something."

"Mm?"

"Why won't you allow us to sleep together?" She asks, peering up at me.

"Nessie, there are so many reasons. You already know them, you just won't accept them."

"I want to sleep with you Jacob, please," she crawls onto my body and presses her hands up against my chest. "Don't you want me? Don't you want to take me? Please Jacob, it's time. It's time for us to take the next step. Please, can we have sex?"

I sit up with Renesmee's body on top of mine, hands on her hips. I lick my lips, staring into her eyes.

"I'll think about it.. I can't make promises, but I will think about it Renesmee... there are pros and cons to this. I will put all into consideration."

"Thank you Jacob," she whispers before pressing her lips to mine, pushing me back down onto the ground. I pull her close, and we don't go farther than simply kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cullen's invited me to dinner on Saturday, at around five I arrived, parking my motorcycle outside of the garage. I go up the stairs and walk inside the home, Bella meets me there first.

"Hey," I say, pulling her into my arms.

"Hey Jakey, it's been so long since I've actually seen you. I've just seen you when you come and get Renesmee and drop her off." She says with a smile. "We'll have to spend more time together."

"We will, Bells." I say as I release her. The two of us turn as Edward walks into the room, he puts on a small smile and nods towards me before wrapping his arm around his wife, pulling her close.

"Edward," I begin.

"Hello Jacob," he says, pulling Bella closer. He presses his lips against her temple and she smiles, looking up at him. He bends down slightly and she moves up, pressing her lips against his. As they kiss, I don't pay attention, my attention is passed onto the beautiful woman walking down the stairs into the living room.

Renesmee walks down the stairs, long hair flowing over her shoulders, down to her waist. She is dressed in a silky black dress that flows to her knees, there are small straps resting on her shoulders, keeping the fabric up on her frame. As she reaches the last stair I notice the heels she has on her feet. A grin moves over my face as I see her beautiful face. I walk away from the two standing in front of me and to Renesmee. I place my hands upon her hips and pull her close to me.

"God you're beautiful..." she blushes lightly and leans against me.

"Thank you," she moves her hands onto my biceps and looks up at me. "You're so handsome, I can't believe you're not wearing your leather coat."

"I left it outside with my bike, Edward would not have approved."

"That's true. I wouldn't have." The two of us break apart, looking towards her parents. He eyes us as we hold each other and we break apart farther, taking each others hands. Other family members come down into the living room, we all say hello as we sit down around the chairs and couches. The TV is turned on, Renesmee and I sit down besides each other. I wrap my arm around her, pull her close, head resting on my chest. During that time I try not to think about previous conversations between Renesmee and I. And if it does slip into my mind, I change it into a appropriate way, changing the topic. Tonight will be hard.


	5. Chapter 5

It's happened. I'm used to having those around me drinking blood. While I eat normal food, Renesmee eats the same thing, but drinks blood as well. I remember not even flinching while Renesmee brought the blood to her lips, sucking it down. Throughout the meal, we all had civil conversations together. Rosalie and I even got along that night. During desert Renemsee placed her hand upon my thigh. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes gently. Her hand gripped it, and I placed my hand over hers.

_Damn it Renesmee, it's as if she wants to get me in trouble with her father. _I think, I reopen my eyes and remove her hand from me. When I look up towards Edward next, I see him looking my way. He nods gently, small smile on his face.

After we had finished dinner, Renesmee and I went out to the cottage together while Bella and Edward have some time with the rest of the family. Halfway there, Renesmee took my hand in hers and began to pull me a different way.

"Nessie? We can't go far away from the home."

"I know we can't, we aren't going to be going far." The two of us continue to walk a short ways. After we stop, Renesmee wraps her arms around me and presses her lips to mine. She breaks apart from me after a quick moment and then turns on her heels, stepping away from me. I watch her as she quickly prances forward and does a cart-wheel, dress falling down her body as she flips. When she lands, it falls down once more. She grins at me, laughing.

"Jacob,"

"Yes Nessie?"

"How long has it been since we've played?" She asks, skipping to me as if she were her aunt. She jumps off of the ground and I wrap my arms around her, lifting her up onto my body, legs wrapping around me. I press my lips against her forehead before she falls back to the ground, spinning away from me. "To the reservation and back?"

"Hell yes baby," I say, beginning to remove my shirt and pants. She doesn't look back at me as I set them down and then phase. She turns and smiles. Renesmee steps up to me and places her hands onto my fur. She grips it slightly before kneeling down and looking into my eyes. I press my head against hers, nuzzling her. She grins before standing back up.

"Ready?" She asks me. I nod and then take off towards the reservation. Nessie chases after me, attempting to beat me. I remember when she was younger, I would allow her to win. Now is no different, but, she's quicker. Sleeker with how she moves, before I know it she's in front of me. She turns her head back at me as she races, grin on her beautiful face.

She's beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

She beat me to the reservation, not by much though. When we get there, we stay outside of our homes, still in the forest. She giggles, turning towards me with a grin on her face. I smile back at her, gazing towards her. I inhale deeply and then suddenly stop, smelling her.

_God no, _She can tell something is wrong, I've become tense. Renesmee begins to walk towards me and slowly stops walking when I growl slowly.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" Her smell... her pheromones. Shit. I want her... I need her... Slowly I back up away from her, shaking my head. "Jacob?"

Quickly, I spin around, running from her, towards the border. When I finally reach it, I stop and phase, dropping to the ground, naked and horny. I pant, rolling onto my back. This has happened before, but never this bad. All of the other times I was able to control myself, not pay attention to it. But now... this is different. I wanted to jump her, rip off her clothing, and take her right there outside of the reservation. Edward would have killed me if I had, I would have hated myself. She has become more mature. That's why it's more powerful. Maybe she can sense it, sense the connection between us as well when it comes to sexual attraction. We're bonded, she is just as aware about her body and times to reproduce as I am. It's a natural imprint instinct. She'll know when she's ovulating just as much as me, she'll know when the proper time to keep the pack generations continuing. As time goes on it will just get worse and worse.

I stare up at the sky and after a moment close my eyes. I run my hand down to my cock and wrap it around, stroking myself. My body aches for Renesmee, to be inside her tight sheath. I'll have to use my hand instead for now.

After coming, I phase once again and then race back to the Cullen house, I know Renesmee would have gone back there after I ran. When I arrive, I have my clothes once more and am dressed, heading into the home. When I step inside the Cullen's are all sitting in the living room, watching TV. Renesmee is there, sitting next to her aunt. Rosalie is brushing her hair, putting it up into a bun braid thing.

"So Jacob, what did Sam need?" Bella asks me with a smile, looking up as I sit down in another chair, across from Nessie.

"He just wanted to change patrol times, we got it worked out..." I look towards Renesmee and see her keeping her eyes on the TV, water filling them...


	7. Chapter 7

"Renesmee!" I yell after her as she begins to walk to the cottage, behind her parents. She stops walking and looks back at me. I walk to her and she walks to me. Her parents look back at us for a moment before continuing on towards their home.

"What do you want Jacob?" She asks me, quietly. She looks past me, not wanting to meet my eyes.

"I want to explain earlier, why I ran from you." She doesn't speak. I didn't think she would. "Renesmee, I had to run because I couldn't handle your smell."

"Thanks Jake..." she trails off.

"Not like that Nessie, you know that. It was your pheromones. Renesmee you've begun to ovulate. It's never been this bad before... I've been able to handle it before, but you've matured to the point where I couldn't. If I hadn't run, I would have done something I would have regretted."

"You wanted to sleep with me..."

"Yes, I did, but I was in my wolf form and your pheromones would have driven me crazy. It would have been your first time and I would have been a animal tonight had I stayed. I would have hurt you. I would never forgive myself."

She licks her lips and steps closer, placing her hands onto my chest. She presses her lips against my cheek.

"Good night Jacob, I'll speak with you later. I love you."

"Love you to Nessie." She steps away from me and walks to the cottage with her family. After I can no longer see her I walk home. I continue to look up apartments, and then consider the pros and cons to sleeping with Renesmee.

I then come up with a decision.

That night I fall asleep, I dream of her. Like I always do.


	8. Chapter 8

I stare at Renesmee as she sits in the middle of our garden, snow is slowly falling down around her. Landing upon her skin. As it falls onto my, they melt, but when they fall onto Nessie, they stay perfectly shaped.

"Nessie," she peers up at me and then rests her head once more against the ground. I kneel down besides her and take her hand, pressing small kisses to it. I place down my bag and then lay down besides her.

"Mm?"

"I've decided."

"Decided what?" She asks, looking my way.

"About what you've brought up before. About sex." She looks towards me once more and then licks her lips.

"What did you decide?" I stare down at her and her beautiful features. I rise from the ground and then take my bag. I remove the thick multiple person sleeping bag out from it and lay it down upon the ground. She sits up, staring at what I am doing. The lightly around us is beginning to fade. We haven't been able to do anything today, it was hers and Edwards father daughter date. I take out a little jar filled with a single candle, I light it, placing it a short ways away from the sleeping bag.

"Renesmee, last night I thought about it. I cannot risk having another little attack like that. I can't risk hurting you. So, I've decided that we should do this. That is not the only reason, you were right. It's time... Nessie I have to tell you something."

"What?" She asks me, placing her hand onto mine.

"I'm a virgin as well, I've never slept with someone. I never had the chance. I was head over heels with your mother, and then you came along. And I've never been more in love, never wanted anyone more. But due to you being young I couldn't do anything. I don't know how I'll be... but I want to make you feel good." I caress her face. "I promise to make you feel good tonight."

I lean towards her, pressing my lips against hers. It's time.


	9. Chapter 9

My lips press against hers as we lay down upon of the sleeping bag. My body lays on top of hers, pressing close to her. I can tell she's nervous, I'm nervous too. I run my hands underneath her shirt, gripping her breasts. She inhales as I grasp them, pinching her nipples gently. She removes my shirt and I do the same for hers, My lips fall to her breasts, kissing the tops of each before removing her bra.

"God their perfect." The perfect size. I place my hands upon them and mold them. She lets out a small moan as I kiss in-between them.

"Jacob, will it hurt?" She asks me.

"I don't know Nessie," I say, lifting my head. I pull down her pants and then do my own. Our underwear goes shortly after. We take it slow, not going to quickly. I don't want to pressure her into anything, I want her to be comfortable with our actions.

"Oh my God Jake..."

"What?" I ask her, hand pausing above sex.

"You're huge... how will you fit?" She asks me, as one hand moves a condom onto my dick.

"I will, it will be fine darling." I kiss her, placing my fingers on her little button, it becomes erect, and then I'm able to slip a finger inside of her hot sheath. She gasps as a digit moves inside her. I get her comfortable with a few fingers before removing them and moving my body over hers. I've become extremely hard during this time. I place the tip of my cock at her entrance and kiss her. "I love you Nessie."

"I love you Jacob," I grip her hips before slowly pressing inside of her. she gaps, feeling pain.

"It's alright Nessie, it will get better. I promise." I fill her and then slowly pull back out. With every little thrust she becomes more into the motion, becoming more comfortable. The intense pleasure I feel is fantastic, so much better than my hand. She begins to moan out, breathing becoming faster and faster.

"Jacob, oh my God! Oh!"

"Fuck!" I scream as I come into the condom. She spasms around me, digging her nails into my back. "God damn it Nessie, fuck..."

"I love you so much Jake."

"I love you too,"


	10. Chapter 10

Nessie and I lay besides each other after we cool down from our orgasms. I twirl her hair around my fingers.

"Are you still in pain?"

"It stings a little bit, but that's it. I'll heal soon." I press my lips against her forehead.

"Nessie we have to be careful. We can't think about this while you're father is around."

"I know, my mother has been teaching me how to keep things from my fathers mind. She knows that there will be times my father won't want to hear things, and things I won't want him too. I should be able to keep this from him."

"Alright.. I'll try my best not to think about it, but god damn it Ness, that was fantastic."

"It was, I loved it so much Jake." I press my lips against hers and then the two of us stare up at the stars. We stay out until around twelve or one in the morning. When I take her home, I decided to not walk her all the way to the cottage, not wanting to get into too much trouble with her father. When I arrive at the reservation, I go into my home and get into bed.

I slept with my girlfriend. I had sex. And I loved it.

The next day I do my daily patrols, race around the forest, and then catch a deer for Nessie. I grip it in my mouth and then run to the cottage. As I get closer I drop it and stop, howling, signaling that I'm here and that I have a meal for her. It doesn't take long for her to arrive at where I am. She wraps her arms around my wolf form and kisses my cheek before dropping down besides me. We share the deer and then I phase back, laying down on the ground, naked. Nessie lays down besides me.

"How are you feeling Ness?"

"I feel good Jake, you?"

"I feel amazing. Last night... one of the best nights of my life." She smiles and then kisses my cheek. "I should go in a few minutes, your father will want to see what you've had of the deer so that he'll know what to give you for dinner. I don't want him to see me nude with my arms around you." She grins and kisses my cheek once more. "I love you Ness,"

"I love you too Jacob," I kiss her lips gently and then rise up from where I rest.

"Nessie,"

"Yes Jacob?" She asks, moving up onto her elbows.

"I got an apartment. Want to come over tonight?" She grins.

"Hell yes I do." She grins.


End file.
